Cords to wear jewellery, for clothing, to keep glasses on, in sports equipment and in industry are commonplace. However, in many cases these cords are neither adjustable nor safe for the user. Most require multiple steps to attach. Many are made of in expensive metal which can cause allergic problems. If catches are made from semi-precious metals, they are too expensive for regular use. Most metal catches can break too easily and repair is difficult or expensive. Alternatively, there are some sorts of plastic catches available. They are usually bulky, leave loose ends, have moving parts and assembly requires multiple steps and adhesives.
The jewellery industry mainly relies upon hand-tied knots to provide an affordable, adjustable, aesthetic method of completing the cords. There are many problems associated with the use of knots. Consistency is virtually impossible. Tying of the knots is a physically burdensome chore. If the knots are too tight, it can be very difficult to adjust the length of the cord. It will grip, but will not slip. If the knots are too loose, they will slip, but not grip. Furthermore, they unravel and come undone. Long-term use of knots causes fraying of the cord. Also, as good tight knots can be as strong as the cord, a danger can be posed to the user should the cord be inadvertently caught.
A recent example of a related slip grip device is a patent entitled “Cord Clamp”, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,910 (Pontaoe 2003).